Ignis Scientia
Summary Ignis Scientia is a main character from Final Fantasy XV. As Ignis was born into the House of Scientia, a family of retainers to the Lucian Royals, and having been under Noctis' service since the age of 6, he's a close childhood friend and personal caretaker of him, which carried over to Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum whilst embarking on a trip to Altissia. An intensive education instilled in him the resourcefulness and composure required for the role as Noctis's advisor; but as that wasn't enough to truly aid Noct, he took up a few skills like cooking and cleaning in order to compensate for the death of Noct's mother, and started training in the Crownsguard as well as working on his physique in order to aid in combat, knowing that Noct would eventually have to take up his responsibility of purging the world of the Starscourge. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ignis Scientia, "Iggy", "Igster", "Specs" Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 22 (Pre-Timeskip), 32 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Royal Advisor to Noctis, Cook Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon and skillfully wield daggers and polearms), Magic, Fire Manipulation (With Flamebind, Fire, Fira, Firaga and Sagefire), Ice Manipulation (With Frostbind, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and the Ice Spear), Electricity Manipulation (With Stormbind, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and the Storm Lance), limited Air Manipulation (With Frostbind), Absorption (With the Plunderers, Drain Lance and Lancet Technique), Statistics Amplification (With the Spelldaggers, Avengers, Organyx, Mage Mashers, Mythril Knives, Javelin, Mythril Lance, Dragoon Lance, and the Flamebind, Stormbind, Frostbind and Overclock Techniques), Statistics Reduction (With the Delta Daggers, Cutlasses and Cursecast), Holy Manipulation (With the Orichalcum Daggers and Radiant Lance), Poison Manipulation (With Venom Fang, Venomcast and the Assassin's Daggers), Death Manipulation (With Killcast), Curse Manipulation (With Cursecast), Time Stop (With the Vigilantes and Stopcast), Healing (With Healcast and Regenerate), Information Analysis (With Analyze), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled Cook (Can boost the stats of those that eat his meals), Resistance towards Elemental Magic (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Darkness varieties), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation,Petrification, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Same as before, along with Enhanced Senses (After the timeskip, his other senses became sharp enough for him to cook and even wield his weapons in battle despite being blind) | Same as before, along with Teleportation, possibly Forcefield Creation, Life-Force Absorption, Spatial Manipulation and BFR Attack Potency: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Fought with Ravus Nox Fleuret, who previously overpowered Gladiolus Amicitia with ease). | Multi-Continent level (Harmed Ifrit along with the rest of the party). | Multi-Continent level (After gaining the full power of the Ring of the Lucii, he was powerful enough to defeat Ardyn Izunia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Coeurls and Thunderocs, both of whom use natural lightning to attack; can keep up with Noctis in training), Higher with Stormbind Lifting Strength: Class T (Stronger than Gladio) Striking Strength: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting for several days straight without rest or sustenance) Range: Extended melee range with daggers and polearms, several meters with enchanted Spelldaggers and Elemancy. Standard Equipment: Daggers are Ignis' primary weapons of choice, which he has trained to wield since he was 16 years old. Due to the daggers' great versatility, Ignis is able to fight at both close and long ranges, being able to wield them in both normal and reverse-grip, as well as throwing or even kicking them at the opponent. In addition, most of them (with the Spelldaggers being the only exception) enhance Ignis' magic reserves and the strength of his magical attacks when summoned. Ignis can wield the following daggers: *'Avengers:' Daggers designed to unleash the fullest extent of their power in times of peril, they increasingly deal more damage the more damage Ignis takes. *'Cutlasses:' Daggers designed for agile and cunning combatants, they sap away at the foes' strength with each strike. *'Mythril Knives:' Daggers that, as the name implies, have blades forged with Mythril, and enhance Ignis' magical power as a result. *'Plunderers:' Daggers crafted with Insomnian technology, they are capable of absorbing the elemental powers of defeated foes. *'Assassin's Daggers:' Daggers that were favored by assassins (as the name implies), they are infused with venom, giving them a small chance to poison the target with each strike. *'Delta Daggers:' Short but deadly daggers that were designed to inflict gaping wounds. As such, they reduce the defence of the opponent with each strike. *'Main Gauches:' Well-balanced and lively daggers that were designed to inflict extra harm on foes in vulnerable positions. *'Orichalcum:' Daggers whose blades are infused with holy light, they inflict greater damage against Daemons and all beings vulnerable to sacred energies. *'Ulric's Kukris:' Blades formerly used by Nyx Ulric, a hero who sought to protect his homeland by joining the Crownsguard. As such, they are also one of Ignis' strongest daggers, given that they amplify most of his attributes. These attributes include, but aren't limited to; his health, magic reserves, physical and magical strength, vitality, and resistance towards ballistic damage as well as fire, ice, lightning, and darkness-based magic. *'Organyx:' Daggers that were designed as the ultimate pair of blades, they provide enhancements to most of Ignis' attributes. Unlike the Ulric's Kukris, however, they do not amplify the same amount of attributes (such as his health and strength) and provide lesser boosts to his stats. However, they also provide greater resistance towards elemental magic and deal more damage as compensation. *'Vigilantes:' Daggers who's cores are forged with a special alloy, they possess a small chance to freeze the target in time with each strike. *'Zwill Crossblades:' Blades forged for agile combatants that know how to avoid blows, they inflict greater damage when Ignis is at full health. *'Mage Mashers:' The signature daggers of a previous Final Fantasy protagonist, they are outfitted with protective gems that increase Ignis' resistance towards fire, ice and lightning-based magic. *'Spelldaggers:' Ignis' signature daggers and the ones he exclusively wield while controlled by the player. These daggers are imbued with elemental properties, giving him the ability to Flamebind, Stormbind or Frostbind them for a variety of purposes, ranging from dealing greater damage against specific targets, to exploiting any elemental weaknesses the enemy may possess. Polearms are Ignis' secondary weapons of choice. Complementing his daggers, which specialize in fast and constant damage, Ignis can inflict precise and focused damage from both mid- and long-range with polearms, granting him even more versatility than he already has. Unlike his daggers, who each provide a boost to Ignis' magic resistance and strength of his magical attacks, each polearm provides a boost for different stats, be it magic resistance, elemental damage, or the odds of dealing critical blows. *'Javelin:' A polearm designed to unleash the fullest extent of it's power in times of peril, they can deliver critical strikes against the foe when Ignis' health is low. *'Drain Lance:' Ignis' signature polearm. Due to being crafted with Insomnian technology, it absorbs the elemental powers of defeated foes when in hand. *'Mythril Lance:' A polearm which, as the name implies, is forged with mythril. As such, they enhance the power of Ignis' magical attacks. *'Rapier Lance:' A polearm that pierces with the precision of a needle. Because of this, Ignis can break off appendages with greater ease than usual. *'Storm Lance:' A polearm with electricity crackling in it's blade; it deals greater damage against foes vulnerable to lightning because of this feature. *'Ice Spear:' A polearm with ice embedded in it's blade; due to this, it deals more damage against foes vulnerable to ice. *'Wyvern Lance:' A polearm said to have been favored by Dragoons, it inflicts far greater damage in midair. *'Radiant Lance:' A polearm infused with holy light. Due to this trait, it inflicts far greater damage against Daemons and the like, who are vulnerable to everything sacred. *'Dragoon Lance:' A polearm made from the elementally resistant scales of dragons, it greatly increases Ignis' resistance towards fire, ice and lightning-based magic. *'Precision Lance:' A polearm designed to help it's wielder target an enemy's weak spot, it provides a moderate chance to deal critical strikes. *'Flayer:' A mysterious polearm of unknown origins, it finishes off a flurry of attacks with a devastating strike that deals 80% more damage than usual. *'Gae Bolg:' A famed polearm whose full potential went long untapped; it inflicts heavy damage when used to Warp-Strike. However, because Ignis lacks this ability, it's essentially useless. The Wanderer's Talisman: An amulet that formerly belonged to a past King of Lucis known as The Wanderer, who wandered the world, going where no man had ever gone before, and wielded twin swords that could combine into an enormous besieging weapon. Due to being infused with the power of the Lucii, it accelerates the rate at which Ignis gains Total Clarity when equipped. Intelligence: Thanks to being raised as the Royal Advisor to Noctis; Ignis is an exceptionally intelligent individual and Noctis' right-hand-man during their travels. Complemented by his ability to cast Libra on the enemy, thus allowing him to see the enemy's stats and elemental weaknesses, he prefers to take an analyctical aproach to combat, preferring to exploit enemy weaknesses with a corresponding elemental attack. To this end, Ignis is an extremely skilled wielder of daggers and, to a lesser extent, polearms, and possesses over 17 years of combat experience by the end of the game. Weaknesses: Despite his usually calm and collected demeanor, Ignis can be rather hot-blooded when Noctis' life is in danger, to the point he'd gladly sacrifice anything to ensure the latter's safety. Some of his weapons' passive abilities require him to defeat his foe, be at full or low health. In addition, some of his Techniques are support-based, and essentially useless without his teammates. | As of the events that happened in Altissia, Ignis has lost his eyesight, though this doesn't seem to be much of an issue since the 10-year timeskip; having spent his time honing his other senses, and even hunting Daemons by himself on the regular. | Doesn't normally have the Ring in his possession, and even if he does, using it's full power forces him to sacrifice his life afterwards as a prerequisite. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Techniques:' Ignis, being the most support-based party member, has several Techniques that can vary from strategic offensives to issuing support, including healing and granting status buffs. **'Mark' is Ignis' default Technique, where he tosses daggers at all enemies on the field. Upon finishing, Noctis will automatically rush in and warp-strike to all daggers that were thrown and had landed. **'Enchantment' calls for Ignis to pull out a Magic Flask and imbue Noctis's weapons with Flameboost, Frostboost, or Stormboost, depending on the target. However, Ignis can't imbue Noctis's weapon with Darkness or Light. **'Regroup' has Ignis signal an urgent command to fall back and band together, summoning the party to his call. Along with healing their HP based on a percentage, Regroup heals an ally in Danger state, boosts HP recovery and critical hits, and allows for the party to regain composure, from keeping allies close again for link-strikes and Techniques, to allowing the party to recalculate their tactics on the field. **'Overwhelm' has Ignis commence a full on assault with the party. It is one of Ignis's more powerful but studious Techniques to master; it focuses the party on one enemy at a time, where Noctis retains normal attacks while allies attack with Deathblows, with the party invincible for the duration of the onslaught. Depending on Ignis's position as well with the enemy's, the Technique can end up overwhelming a target with a constant stream of blows, or end up a sloppy with inconsistent and missed attacks, demanding a great degree of patience and setting up to ensure its full potential. **'Sagefire' allows Ignis to enchant his daggers with Fire-Elemental Magic before attacking the enemy. Depending on the distance and whether he makes it to the target, Sagefire will have the attack consume the opponent in an explosion should it land, or will have Ignis cast off the flame into a giant stationary pyre should he miss. *'Teamwork skills:' Due to having perfect synergy with his teammates, Ignis can use special techniques known as Teamwork skills. He has the following skills: **'Analyze' allows Ignis to inflict Libra on an enemy, thus allowing him and his teammates to see the enemy's stats and weaknesses. **'Lancet' allows Ignis to dodge enemy's attacks and counterattack, draining foes of their HP in the process. **'Venom Fang' allows Ignis to poison the target with dagger strikes, and Virulent Venom allows Ignis to boost the damage done with Venom Fang. *'Spellbind:' Ignis can use Flamebind, Stormbind and Frostbind to enhance the attributes of his signature Spelldaggers: **'Flamebind' enchants the Spelldaggers with Fire-Elemental Magic, thus allowing him to deal greater damage against a singular enemy. **'Stormbind' enchants Ignis' Spelldaggers with Lightning-Elemental Magic, thus allowing him to attack multiple enemies across large distances by enhancing his speed. **'Frostbind' enchants Ignis' Spelldaggers with Ice-Elemental Magic, thus allowing him to attack groups of enemies due to coating the daggers with ice and releasing winds of cold air, granting him Area of Effect attacks. *'Overclock:' Ignis can further enhance his Spelldaggers with Magic Flasks, thus allowing him to stack damage by, for example, enhancing Flamebound Spelldaggers with Thunder-Elemental energy. *'Total Clarity:' By collecting his thoughts and focusing, or dodging enemy attacks, Ignis can fill the "Yellow Meter". After it's completely filled, Ignis enters a state of total clarity, allowing him to either attack multiple enemies at once (if his daggers are Frostbound), heavily damage a single enemy (if his daggers are Stormbound), or damage a single enemy multiple times (if his daggers are Flamebound). *'Elemancy:' Thanks to Noctis, Ignis can use elemental energies condensed into Magic Flasks in order to attack. Ignis can use the following Elemental Attacks: **'Fire:' A grenade infused with the fire element, which creates an explosion of flames. Fira and Firaga are stronger versions of this. **'Blizzard:' A grenade infused with the ice element, which causes a frost-filled explosion that freezes oponents. Blizzara and Blizzaga are stronger versions of this. **'Thunder:' A grenade infused with the lightning element, which unleashes a burst of electricity. Thundara and Thundaga are stronger versions of this. **'Healcast:' A special grenade that both casts either Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder, and fully heals Ignis when it detonates. **'Dualcast:' By inserting a grenade with twice the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell twice in a row. **'Tricast:' By inserting a grenade with three times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell three times in a row. **'Quadcast:' By inserting a grenade with four times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell four times in a row. **'Quintcast:' By inserting a grenade with five times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell five times in a row. **'Venomcast:' A grenade infused with an element and poison, both casting a certain elemental spell and inflicting any enemy hit by the spell with poison. **'Cursecast:' A grenade that both casts an elemental spell and lowers the enemy's strength. **'Freecast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance of not draining Ignis' supply of elemental energy. **'Failcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell which either does much more damage than it usually would, or fails to cast at all. **'Stopcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance to freeze the target in time. **'Blastcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell that deals significant damage to both the target, and Ignis himself. **'Killcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell with a chance of instantly killing the target. **'Expericast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell and may give Ignis an experience boost. **'Maxicast:' A grenade that casts the ultimate elemental spell, dealing much more damage than an ordinary spell would. *'Ring of the Lucii:' A special ring that symbolize the power of the Lucian kings. It contains the collective power and wisdom of each Lucian king, and can only be used by someone it deems worthy. When worn, it grants the user powerful magic, at the cost of draining their life force as they use it. **'Death:' One of the three Ring Magic spells. It drains the life force of the enemy until they disintegrate, healing Ignis by the amount of health he drained. **'Holy:' One of the three Ring Magic spells. It smites the opponent with a powerful blast of holy energy. **'Alterna:' One of the three Ring Magic spells. It forms a crystal sphere around the opponent that collapses in on itself, summoning a black hole that sucks in every enemy on the battlefield before vanishing. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | With the Ring of the Lucii Note: While it's likely that he can use Death, Holy and Alterna and create the Wall with the Ring of the Lucii, he's never explicitly shown the ability to do so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Butlers Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Chefs Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6